This invention relates to bath closures, and more particularly to a shower bath door.
Heretofore, shower bath closures have included flexible shower curtains suspended on overhead curtain rods for slidable movement to open and close the shower area. Moreover, slidable glass shower doors have been popular in the past, and are still in use, in spite of the difficulties presented in cleaning the doors and recessed door tracks.
Other unique types of shower doors or closures are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
2,021,145; Dyar; Nov. 19, 1935; PA1 2,394,667; Dailey; Feb. 12, 1946; PA1 2,518,060; Pickles; Aug. 8, 1950; PA1 3,188,699; Walters; June 15, 1965.
The first three of the above cited patents disclose shower doors of a semi-cylindrical configuration suspended on overhead tracks for slidable movement in the same cylindrical path.
The above cited Walters U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,699 discloses a pair of flat glass shower doors capable of both slidable and pivotal movement.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D189,951 discloses a convex door for a steam bath cabinet hinged along one edge for opening and closing the opening into the steam cabinet.
However, none of the above patents disclose a one-piece shower door pivotally mounted about a central vertical axis within a shower cabinet door opening of the same contour, and which is capable of being mounted within the door opening of an existing shower cabinet, or which can be provided as original equipment.